


Bodyguard (Nightmare x Killer)

by ShadowCarrier



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Fluff, Killer/Nightmare - Freeform, M/M, More Fluff, Nightkiller - Freeform, Nightmare, Nightmare/Killer - Freeform, Sanscest - Freeform, War, killer, killermare - Freeform, not really that sad, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCarrier/pseuds/ShadowCarrier
Summary: After Nightmare lost the war against his brother and the star sanses, he isn't allowed to leave Dreamtale anymore. As Dream has an important mission with the star sanses he sentences Killer to babysit his ex-boss Nightmare. Things turn out quite weird between Nightmare and Killer while the ex-group of "evil sanses" try to find a way to bring their group back to great power. (Crossposted from Wattpad | Warning: The first few chapters are really old (2018))
Relationships: Nightmare/Killer, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	1. Short Prologue + Chapter 1

He sat on the dirty ground injured. All around him were the sounds of shouting monsters, waving their weapons in the air. The voices were fulled with relief and joy. Bitterly the dark figure looked at the ground, full of shame. He lost this battle. The monsters made an circle around him and let his belagerer walk over to him.

„Nightmare...brother." Dream smiled down at him. „Let us finally end this war." The dark figure spit angry on the ground and looked to his left. Error, Dust and Killer were captured by his enemy as well. Blueberry, Ink and Cross hold them in place. Nightmare gave Cross an disgusted look. That fucking traitor! „Brother?" Dream asked again. The tentacle monster finally looked up to his brother. He couldn't believe that he really lost against his weak brother and his annoying friends! „I won't accept your-!" He wanted to spat out, but Killer interrupted him. „It's already over. Let's give up."Killer said and gave his allies a pitiful look. Nightmare groaned at first, but then stood up and nod.

„Alright... Let's end this Dream." Dream yelped in joy and gave his brother a big hug.

Oh, how he has missed his brother...

***

Everything went back to normal...almost. Everyday the monsters would pick on Nightmare. Calling him names and insult him for what he has done. They would never forgive him for the lives he took and he could understand that, but he couldn't stand this anymore. Sure, he was self-confident and strong, but he didn't know how long he could take all of this bullying. All these words they said... It hurted and everyday it became harder to ignore it. He wanted to make them suffer for what they say, but that wouldn't make the situation better. Let alone prove them that he was a better person now...

It was early in the morning and Nightmare ate his breakfast while being deep in his thoughts. It was weird to be back again... in his universe. The others of his "Evil Group" also seemed more peaceful after the war ended. Dream came into the kitchen with an smile. „Nightmare! How are you?" The other just groaned and continued to eat his food. He knew it was rude, but he wasn't in the mood for a conversation. Dream sighed and then sat down next to his brother.

„I have to go away for a week..." He hesitating a bit before actually saying that. Nightmare instantly looked up to his brother. „What? You want to leave me here alone?" He asked annoyed and almost bit down on his spoon. Dream sighed again. „It's because of the stars sanses..."Nightmare didn't say anything, he just gave his brother a judging glare. His brother knew how the other monsters thought about him and now he wanted to leave him here alone?! Wow! Suddenly Dream smiled and took Nightmare's hand. The other gave him an confused expression. „But don't worry! I made sure you won't be alone! I asked Killer if he would stay with you as long as I will be gone!"

Nightmare almost spat out his cereal by this announcement and pulled his hand away from Dream. „What?!" He asked angrily in disbelief. „I know what the others think of you... It wouldn't be safe to go out alone or you could... loose your control again." Dream paused and then continued after he had thought about what to say. „And Killer seems to be the perfect bodyguard! Also: You already know him in person! So that's a plus." Dream said and nervously waved around with his hands. Nightmare didn't really like this idea. Killer wasn't really the most pleasant person to be around, but the sad expression Dream made, let Nightmare nod in the end. He couldn't resist his brother's puppy eyes. The tentacle monster sighed.

„Alright... But you have to promise me that you will be back after that one week!" Dream giggled happily and hugged his brother. „Of course! I promise! Don't worry!"


	2. Chapter 2 + 3

Killer stood in front of Dream's and Nightmare's huge castle. He wondered if a butler would open the door if he knocked... No offense, but that would be really awkward. At least he thought so... So he didn't do anything and shoved his foot into the ground, making an small hole. He stared at it at for a while and then continued to dig it deeper... 

Suddenly the door opened. Dream stood in front of the door and gave Killer an confused smile. „Uh..." He looked at the hole Killer digged with his foot into the ground, but tried to ignore it. „Thanks that you came!" Dream said to Killer. The other gave the Star Sans a weird smile back. Dream had to shiver as he looked at Killer. Oh boy, Killer probably didn't had an normal conversation for years... (That's all Chara's fault.) „Oh! I'm suppossed to say something..." Killer mumbled to himself and then grinned at Dream. „No problem! So my job is just to watch over Nightmare, yes?" Dream nodded. „Yes. I will be back in a week. Just make sure he doesn't do anything stupid again... Do you need anything before I go?" Killer shoke his skull and walked into the castle without asking any questions. Dream smiled at him and closed the door. Dream wondered if this was a good idea like he had thought it would be. Maybe it would have been better to ask someone else, but everyone seemed too be busy at the moment...

A couple of hours PASTAed away and Dream was ready to go now. He gave his brother a goodbye-hug and shook Killer's hand. „I hope you have a good time together! Call me if something happens!" The happy skeleton said and excitingly opened the portal into the Anti-Void. The other two waved goodbye to him.

After the portal closed, Killer instantly turned to Nightmare. „So what do you want to do?!" He asked excitedly, like an child would do. Nightmare just shrugged. He didn't really wanted to do anything, just watch TV or something. „How about we walk a bit around in your universe?" Killer asked and Nightmare jumped at that suggestion. This was the last thing he wanted to do. He didn't want to deal with all these judging stares again. So he shook his head angrily. „Come on, don't be like that!" The other said and poked the tentacle monster's arm, but Nightmare shook his head again anyway. Killer wouldn't give up so fast though. So he poked the others arm again... and again...and again... until Nightmare finally said yes.

***  
The two ex-villains walked through the big public park. It was one of the most famous parks ever here, but kinda empty today... Maybe they knew Nightmare would come.

New monsters in town often wondered what was so special about this park.In fact, it wasn't because apple tree's grew apples here... It was so special because the apple's, usual blooded color, was a shiny gold instead. Dream always said the apples would have the power to make dreams come true. It became tradition to carve their dreams into the trees, so the next falling apple would make the wish come true...

Nightmare never believed in such bullshit! But he read some of them anyway. When he was younger he loved to read them, many people wished for their true love to become true. He thought it was cute. And now... many trees were carves with sentences such as...

"I hope the war will end"

"The villains should get their deserved punishment".

Nightmare suddenly stopped in front of one of these trees, leaving an confused Killer behind. "What's the matter?" He asked and walked over to Nightmare.

He answered: "Someone wished for my death..." His voice was low but deep. With much force he tried to not let any emotions hear out of his voice. Killer gulped worryingly and looked at the carved in wishes on the tree. Nightmare was right, someone indeed wished for his death... And not just one person. Killer quickly took the others hand pulled him away from the tree.

The smile Killer gave to Nightmare was fake, but it helped Nightmare to feel better anyway... Not like he would tell the other though. "It's okay" Nightmare quickly said before Killer could ask any questions. He didn't want to look weak in front of someone, but it seemed like Killer didn't gave a shit anyway about feelings anyway... Or he was just better in suppressing them.

"I have an idea!" Killer said and held an hand in front of Nightmare's face, striking a pose. The other shrugged and moved Killer's hand away. "What is it?" Killer put his hands back in his jacket pockets. "I know you are not suppossed to go out of your universe, but I think I found the perfect solution for your problems." He said smiling and Nightmare gave him a confused look.

"But you have to promise to never tell anyone about this place!" Killer said serious and the other quickly nodded. "Why making such a big deal out of it? "Alright..." Nightmare said and Killer took an deep breath before he continued to explain. "We created a group for such things. It's hidden in the Anti-Void" He explained. "Who is WE?" Nightmare asked and shifted with his foot. He seemed interested, but also a bit nervous about it. Killer smiled. "You will find out when I show you." Killer simply answered and got his hands out his jacket pocket again, ready to open a portal.

"So? Do you want to join us?" He asked. Nightmare didn't really know if he wanted to. Dream always was worried about him, saying he needed treatment for these bad feelings building up inside of him. Something like... therapy. Nightmare really disliked the idea of getting therapy. But maybe Dream was right that Nightmare needed a bit of help with his feelings. Not just with these feelings, who made him attack everyone, but also these feelings who made him feel bad about himself... In the end Nightmare just nodded as agreement.

"Sounds good I guess" He said and Killer happily took Nightmare's hand. He opened a portal and quickly pushed Nightmare inside. Then he also jumped inside before the portal closed again...


	3. Chapter 4 + 5

Killer almost felt forward as he jumped through the portal, but Nightmare gladly caught him. "Seriously?" Nightmare asked annoyed and Killer just gave him back a nervous laugh. Nightmare let go of Killer again and looked around. They were in a living room. The walls were painted in a gently yellow. It kinda remembered him of a certain house in the ruins. "Where are we Killer?" he asked a little bit annoyed. "This is a empty universe... Maybe monsters did live here, but then they probably all died before we arrived here. Anyway, because our universe is being monitored by Ink, we decided to make this something like a second home." Killer explained and walked over to the light switch. "Ink is doing what?" Nightmare asked and said down on a chair nearby. Killer switched the light on and then turned to his ex-boss. "Since we did such bad things, he is watching over us. Like some jail guard or something." He said a bit amused.

Exactly at that moment Dust walked up the stairs and gave Killer a "Why the fuck is Nightmare here?"-look, but the other didn't react. Killer continued to explain everything to Nightmare. "Here aren't any other monsters, so you don't have to worry about getting bullied."Nightmare turned extremely blue from embarassment and Dust gave himself a facepalm. That obviously was a bad topic. He seriously had to learn how to read the mood.

Nightmare stood up angry. "What are trying to say with that? Do you think I'm weak, huh?" Dust gave himself another facepalm. Killer seemed very confused. "Don't take it serious Nightmare, he's dumb." Dust quickly said to prevent a fight.

Awkward silence broke out. "Okay, I will show you around!" Killer then said and dragged Nightmare out of the chair. "What the fu-""Have fun." Dust yelled after them with a victorious smirk. Now he could finally continued to lay around like the lazy monster he was.

The two skeletons left the ruins and a beautiful sight spread before their eye sockets. Nobody seemed to have been here for a long time, because the snow was almost 11 inches (30cm) high. "Holy shit."Nightmare just said. He turned to Killer to say something else, but the other suddenly pushed him into the snow. "... What?" Killer smirked down on Nightmare. A bad feeling crawled down his spine. Did Killer just tricked him? Does Killer dislike Nightmare too and now he is taking revenge by pushing him into a pile of snow? Anger built up in him and he gave the other a cold expression. "Killer-" A snowball ended up in his face. "Snowball fight!" Nightmare blinked a bit confused for a moment and then began laughing out loud. So everything was okay afterall, he thought to himself. "Okay, why not?" He powerfully threw Killer a snowball in his face, which almost made Killer fall backwards into the snow. Luckily, he could catch himself.

Some time passed and both skeletons sat exhaustedly sat down in front of the ruins door. "That was surprisingly fun." Nightmare said and looked at Killer. The other smiled back at Nightmare. They both were quiet for a moment and just looked around. Suddenly Nightmare felt a hand on his chin and turned to the other. Killer creeped a bit to close and then- Nightmare pushed him angrily away. "What the actual fuck, Killer?! Did you just tried to kiss me?!" he quickly sat up and Killer nervously stared up to him. He clearly didn't knew what to answer. Killer looked down with shame. "I think I always liked you... more than Dust and everyone and I thought..." His voice was quite and he sounded scared.

Nightmare laughed out loud. "I can't believe it. You have to be kidding me." But Killer just said nothing in respone. Nightmare shut up and looked away awkwardly. Killer stood up to and wanted to say something, but Nightmare was already about to open the portal back to his universe. "Wait-" Killer tried to say something, but it was too late, the other skeleton was already gone.

***  
Killer walked his way to the living room and let out a loud sigh. Dust was laying on the ground. "Where is Nightmare?" He asked and turned his head to the other. "He just left." Answered the other skeleton and looked down at Dust. "You will get a cold laying on the ground like that.""Pfff, don't worry about it! But what did you do anyway, for him to just leave like that?" Dust questioned.

Another sigh. "Do you remember when I told you about that weird feeling that I sometimes get when I look at him?" Dust stared at Killer for a while, stood up and hit Killer on the back of his head. "You idiot. Did you tell him?" It was quiet. "Don't tell me you tried to kiss him?" Killer looked away with a nervous expression. "Nooo? Maybe?" Dust just groaned. "I'm not helping you this time."

Deep in his thoughts Nightmare walked back to the castle. Some monsters were staring at him, probably wondering were his companion was. He never would have thought that Killer had such feelings for him. Nightmare stopped walking and looked back. Is that the reason why Killer wanted Nightmare to give up the war, because he was actually worried about him? The skeleton quickly shook his head. That can't be! That would be super embarrassing! He wanted to continue walking again, but a group of fish-like monsters blocked his way. "What do you want?" He spat out.

It were three monsters to be exact, two boys and one girl. One of the boys raised his eyebrow and grinned at Nightmare. "Are you finally regretting your crimes?" So these guys thought he was in deep thoughts about the war. Nightmare groaned. "Can you annoy me another time? Thanks." A little bit annoyed he walked around the group, but one of the monsters stopped him. The fish-like monster grabbed him an pinned him against the tree. "If it wasn't for your brother, a lot of people would have already teamed up to kill you." Now Nightmare was really angry. What do they think they are?

His eyes began glowing blue and his tentacles began to come back, out of his spine. His smile grew wider with every step the fish-like monsters made backwards. "I could just kill you three right now, without any struggles." He almost fully turned back to his old powers, but then a skeleton grabbed him from the side. "Stop! Ink will find out!"The creature whispered to him and Nightmare blinked. The group took this as a chance to run away. Nightmare sighed and slowly calmed down again.

He looked to his right and saw Killer still holding his hands. Quickly he shook him off. "So you followed me back, huh?" Killer shrugged. "Well, Dream told me to take care of you." The other sighed. "That sounds like you are my babysitter." He turned around again and continued his way to the castle. It was better to not talk about what happened in the other universe. He just hoped Dust wouldn't find out about what happend between these two.


	4. Chapter 6 + 7

After the weird incident in the Ink-safe-universe all interactions between Nightmare and Killer had been rather awkward. Of course they never really had a close relationship, but now Nightmare couldn't stop himself but to make sure that there is at least a 1 meter (3 feet) gap between him and the other skeleton at all times.

Killer seemed a bit sad about Nightmare's reaction and crept closer day by day. He would 'accidentally' brush his fingers against Nightmare's fingers when they were walking around or 'accidentally' touch him when there were in any crowded space. Nightmare would always hiss back at him like a cat, but not actually do anything worse than that.

The days passed slowly, there were still 4 days left until Dream would be back. Nightmare never really liked his brother much, or well, rather since that specific day he wouldn't want to recall, but now he kind of missed him. He does like Killer, but the fact that he apparently had feelings for him, or rather the fact he had feelings again in general, made Nightmare feel weird. He doesn't deserve love. He doesn't like love. He would rather be around people who have negative feelings. Or no feelings at all.

Nightmare always had liked Killer for his lack of feelings, but now Nightmare slowly realised that maybe those lack of feelings were rather the cause of Chara messing with his soul and not he, himself. Nightmare swallowed. Does he even know Killer truly?

"Nightmare!" The skeleton got pulled out of his thoughts by the excited voice of Killer. "It's time for our daily walk." Nightmare had to groan. When did things become like this? But he didn't complain and just stood up from the couch.

They walked through the park and Nightmare could feel how Killer was, yet again, trying to brush his fingers against his own. He quickly retreated his hand away from the smaller skeleton and eyed him uneasily. "Killer, tell me: After the war has ended, did anything change with... well, you?" He asked carefully not sure how to even start this conversation.

Killer looked at him a bit confused. Nightmare had never asked him something about him, but he didn't dislike it. Killer had to smile. "Well, not really. But everything turned a bit more relaxed. I think..." He went silent for a moment and tapped one of his fingers on his chin. "All of us, uh, Dust, Horror, we all took the time to train our powers a bit. It's good we found that empty universe." He explained. Nightmare nodded. So that's what Dust and Horror are probably doing in the Ink-safe-universe. Wait, wasn't Dust just lazily laying around last time they were there-

"Do you want to go there again?" Killer asked, but Nightmare shook his head. Last time there went there, Killer tried to kiss him and that was a rather weird incident. Killer smiled a bit sadly and Nightmare could feel the negative feelings building up inside of Killer. Usually Nightmare would enjoy that, these feelings made him more powerful after all, but right now it didn't make him feel good at all.

Nightmare stared down at ground while they continued to walk through the park. Why did he felt guilty for rejecting the invite? What was Killer doing with his feelings? He tried to push those thoughts away, he couldn't grow soft. People would just use this for their advantage.

***  
"Dust, pleasee" Killer whined. His loud noise was almost unbearable for the other skeleton. "Shut up Killer, I'm trying to talk to Papyrus." Dust said and Killer instantly went silent, looking at Dust a bit worryingly. There was no Papyrus to be seen anywhere. Oh jeez, he had hallucinations of his brother again. But Killer crawled closer to the other skeleton on the couch anyway. "Come on Dust, if we don't fix the awkward tension between Nightmare and me, we will never be able to grow back to our old group's full potential!"

If Killer was honest to himself, he never really planned to get the group back together for a second war. He was actually the one who gave up first, but he wouldn't tell Dust that. He knew Dust was still angry about their lost war... Or maybe he just wants the LV. He really cared about those LV-

Killer could feel how he was pushed against the couch. If he wasn't a skeleton, he would have probably lost his breath from the hard push. Dust's right eye socket was glowing in an angry purple. "How many times do I have to tell you to not annoy me with your Nightmare problem-" Killer tried to push himself deeper into the couch, to look as small as possible, but before Dust could hit him or anything, Horror walked into the tiny living room. "What are you two doing?" He asked a bit confused as he put a fork of spaghetti in his mouth.

The spaghetti looked a bit weird. Killer wasn't sure if those really were spaghetti, but he really didn't want to question it. After years of hunger, Horror just ate everything that look edible to some extent. "I thought Killer liked Nightmare, isn't this like cheating?" He asked and continued to chew on his weird looking spaghetti. Killer's and Dust's cheekbones quickly turned into a bright blue. "You're getting the wrong idea!" Dust said angrily and summoned a bone to hit Horror with, but before he could actually do anything Killer whined and grabbed for Dust's arms. "I'm sorry!" Killer yelled out loud.

All three skeletons went silent and after a minute Dust finally put his arm down and let the bone disappear. Horror didn't really seemed to care anyway and chewed on his food. "Well now Papyrus left because of you." Dust said. "Thanks." he ironically added. Killer chuckled a bit awkwardly and moved a bit away from Dust to sit next to him. Horror took this moment of silence to sit between those two, so Dust wouldn't start trying to punch Killer to death. "What's all the fuss about anyway?" He asked.

Killer took a deep breath and then began talking about his problem with Nightmare in a really fast pace, but it was so fast that barely anyone could understand what he was even saying. "SoafterthewarIrealizedtherewassomethingdiffrentwithmeIthinkIreallylikeNightmarelikelikelikeyouknowandItriedtokisshimbutIthinknowhehatesmeandIdontknowwhattodoIonlyrecentlyhadsuchstrongfeelingsagainChara-" "Slow down!!" Dust and Horror said loudly at the same time.

"Anyway, if we want the group back together you need to help me to ease the tension between me and Nightmare... " Killer said and decided to just leave out the incident with the kiss. Dust knew about it already anyway and Horror has probably heard it from him before. Horror nodded and put his empty plate away. He finally has finished his weird spaghetti. "And we need to get him out of that universe, we all know Ink constantly watches over Dreamtale."

Dust agreed with a nod this time. Nightmare is something like the leader of the group after all. Or at least, he was. If they want to get the group back together, they would need Nightmare to be in a Ink-safe-space for their plans to work. "Oh!" Killer said as he remembered something important. "Ink is busy right now anyway. The star sanses are on some kind of mission. Dream is there as well. That's why he wanted me to look over Nightmare while they're gone." The two other skeletons stared at him like he was stupid. "What?" he asked a bit offended.

"Why do you only say this now? This means Dreamtale was not just Ink-safe the entire time, but also no star sans is currently available. Meaning, we could easily go to Dreamtale and start to take it over again." Dust explained and Killer just stared at him with his mouth open. He never thought about it in that way. He kinda only cared about spending time with Nightmare.

"We will go there now!" Horror announced happily and pointed his fork in the air as if it was some kind of wand or sword. "Wait no-" Killer tried to stop them, he would rather be alone with Nightmare. He just wanted them to give him tips how to fix his mistake, not make it even worse. But it was already too late. Horror and Dust grabbed him by his arms, as if he was some kind of child, and then went through a portal to Dreamtale. Killer sighed.


	5. Chapter 8

As the three skeletons arrived in Dreamtale Horror and Dust looked around curiously. There was a village and the path through the park apparently lead to Nightmare's and Dream's home. As Killer lead the two other skeletons (a bit unwillingly) through the park, Horror excitingly pointed at a big tree that stood on the horizon. "Isn't that the tree spirit?" He asked and the other skeletons also took a look.

Killer instantly recognized this tree. It was different from the other ones. "Yes, the fruits on the left sides are guarded by Nightmare and the one's on the right side are guarded by Dream." He explained. "No one ever wants to take the fruits on the left side, because their are from Nightmare." He added and Horror seemed to think about it for a while before eventually deciding it wasn't that important and shrugged it off. "Are we there soon?" Dust asked as he grew more and more annoyed by the weird looks the villagers gave the three skeletons. The villager monsters seemed to be wary about them. For a good reason maybe, because Dust more and more wanted to turn them all into dust... Dust wanting to turn monsters into dust- Ha. Funny.

"We're here." Killer announced and searched for the key Dream gave him. Even though he had a key, he knocked first, just to let Nightmare now that he was here. "But I don't think he will be too happy about us all being here. He likes being alone." Killer mumbled, but the others didn't really seem to care. Dust was too thrilled to finally get the group back together.

Killer opened the door and Nightmare already stood in front of it. "Wow, you're fast-" Killer tried to say, but got interrupted by Nightmare. He seemed pretty nervous and his cheekbones were slightly flushed in a bright blue. "Killer, I have been thinking and I think we can try to-" As the door opened more widely Nightmare was able to see the other two skeletons, he immediately shut up and stared at the other two skeletons in disbelief. "What are they doing here?!" He shrieked in anger. He wasn't prepared for that at all.

Dust tilted his head to the side in confusion. "What? Why are you so surprised by that? Can't we visit you?" He asked a but offended by Nightmare's harsh reaction, but Killer poked him in the sides to tell him to shut up. "Nightmare! What were you thinking about? What should we try out?" He asked, addressing what Nightmare had been attempting to say earlier and Nightmare's cheekbones started burning up in a even brighter blue color. Nightmare shook his head. "Whatever, it wasn't that important. Come in." He said, but something was off. He just seemed really nervous. This was really off for Nightmare.

Dust didn't really seem to realize that and just walked in. Horror seemed to realize that something was off, but he didn't try to mention it. Killer on the other hand- "Nightmare, what's wrong?" he asked and placed his hands on Nightmare's shoulders as he leaned in closer. Nightmare widened his not-covered eye socket in surprise and stumbled back. Horror seemed to realize what was going on now and had to chuckle.

"N-Nothing!" Nightmare said a bit annoyed and gently pushed Killer away again. Dust watched the whole scene in confusion and closed the door behind everyone. "But something is obviously off-" Killer almost whined and Nightmare groaned in half-embarrassment and half-annoyance. "Can we just get back to topic? Why are you all here?" He asked and sat down on the couch. Killer immediately joined him and sat next to him as close as possible. Nightmare tried to ignore it, but his flushed face really showed what chaos of feelings was going on in his head right now.

Dust was the first on to response to Nightmare's question. "We want to rethink our old plans and get the group back together. Since the star sanses are currently busy we're getting a second chance to overtake the multiverse. " Dust said proudly and Killer tried not to roll his eyes. He actually never agreed that he wanted to do that, but it's his own fault for not speaking up about it. Nightmare hummed. "Okay, but then... Where is Error?" He asked and the others looked a bit dumbfounded. It was silent for a bit longer until Nightmare spoke up again. "You forgot him." he simply stated.

Dust laughed a bit awkwardly. "No-" Nightmare shot him a glare and Dust's laugh instantly stopped. "Well, yes." He admitted and Horror shrugged his shoulders. "Can happen to the best of us." He said and Nightmare had to sigh. "Error is an important member of our group. You two should get him now. We have three more days until my brother is back from his little thing with the other star sanses." Nightmare explained.

"Me too?" Killer asked and Nightmare immediately shook his head. "No!" He said a bit too eager and Horror had to grimace. That Nightmare was pining for Killer was so obviously now. "Could it be that you have feelings for Ki-" Horror tried to ask, but Nightmare instantly stood up from his place on the couch and grabbed the other skeleton with his tentacles. "What are you two still doing here? Get Error before our time runs out!" He said angrily and shoved the two outside with his tentacles. Dust waved Killer goodbye once more before the door was harshly kicked closed by Nightmare.

"Phew..." Nightmare huffed as he leaned against the door. Killer walked over to Nightmare, which made the other nervously flinch. Nightmare really wasn't used to people caring a lot about him. Killer sadly sat back on the couch since he thought Nightmare's flinch was a negative sign. He thought Nightmare was still a bit disgusted from him because of the kiss incident, but he didn't realize that Nightmare recently has been rather feeling the opposite about Killer. Nightmare eventually sat back next to him and they enjoyed each other's company in silence a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uploaded all the others as double chapters because their are so short, but this one is actually 1k words on it's own, so it's separate.


	6. Chapter 9

Nightmare was glad that the Dust and Horror were finally alone. He had been surprised that Dust and Horror ended up knocking on his door. Nightmare wasn't quite sure yet if bringing the group back together was a good idea. After the war, during his first few days in Dreamtale, he wished for nothing else than take revenge on his brother and his stupid friends, but now he just wasn't so interested in it anymore. Sure, the villagers here still annoyed him, but there was a person who made him feel appreciated. A skeleton to be specific. And he had been constantly around him the past few days. - 'Accidentally' brushing his fingers against the others and all...

Nightmare nervously looked to his left to take a glance at Killer. Killer recently made him feel things he didn't even knew he could. Nightmare's thoughts were all over the space. He had to remember his childhood with Dream, how his brother always had been more important for people than him and how the villagers wouldn't want to do anything with Nightmare. Even back then, they had bullied him for being what he is. He clenched his teeth together. Killer liked Nightmare the way he is.

But why would Nightmare even like that? Positive feelings only weakened him after all. So why did he crave more of Killer's appreciation towards him? Was Killer turning him into a masochist?! He almost gasped at his own thoughts, but suppressed it. He didn't want to look like an idiot.

As he felt Killer looking back at him, he quickly moved his head to the side. Nightmare wasn't sure how to get the conversation back rolling. He was too embarrassed to speak his mind. And if he was honest, maybe even a bit fearful. He wasn't used to such situations. “Are you okay, Nightmare?” Killer eventually asked with worry in his voice.

“Uh- Yes, sorry. I was just thinking...” He answered, his voice getting a bit quieter with each word. Killer gave him a soft smile and Nightmare could feel his soul warming up by the sight of the skeleton in front of him. “What were you thinking about?” Killer asked and looked up at the slightly taller skeleton. Oh no, Nightmare thought to himself. “Well...” he started, now sure how to answer. He didn't really wanted to tell Killer what was going on in his head. He nervously played around with his fingers, before he built up the courage to finally say something.

“Do you remember what happened the first time we were in the Ink-free-universe for the first time? We were having a snow ball fight and the you tried to kiss me.” Nightmare said nervously and couldn't bring himself to look at Killer during that process, but he could see how Killer's smile was fading away. Killer probably thought that the day finally came, where Nightmare would tell him that this action was disgusting and that he should stop having those kind of feelings towards Nightmare. But that didn't happen. Instead Nightmare said something else.

“If you want it to, we can try to make it work out. I think...” His entire face was a bright blue now and he looked down at the ground. “I think I l-like you too. I'm not sure, but I would like to try it out with you.” He stuttered out and mentally slapped himself for stuttering. He felt so pathetic. Nightmare was sure Killer would make fun of him for that. The villagers definitely would. However, if Killer really did made fun of him for that, he could at least kick him out of the house and pretend this never happened. - Pretend he doesn't has those weird feelings towards Killer.

Opposed to Nightmare's thoughts though, Killer's eye sockets brightened up in excited magic and he gently brushed his hands against Nightmare's wrist before eventually holding them. Carefully Nightmare looked back at him. “Yes please!” Killer accidentally yelled out loud and Nightmare had to flinch. Killer's cheekbones turned into a bright blue as well, he chuckled slightly. “Sorry, I mean... yes please. I promise to not do anything not both of us want.” He said and couldn't stop smiling.

Nightmare's soul never felt so happy than right now and for some reason, he didn't care at all that it made his powers fade away. He enjoyed Killer's touch and he enjoyed how the other skeleton was looking at him. So he smiled too – It wasn't a fake smile or a sadistic smirk, it was a sincere smile. Killer almost squeaked as he saw Nightmare smile. Normally Killer would either see Nightmare with an annoyed, bored or sadistic expression, but never with an genuinely happy expression.

Killer got closer to the other, but before clinging their teeth together, he stopped. “Can I?” He asked this time. Last time he just randomly tried to kiss Nightmare, Nightmare freaked out and basically ran away. Killer didn't want that to happen again. Instead of answering, Nightmare just clinked their teeth together. They finally had their first kiss together and it was even better than Killer would have imagined how a kiss with Nightmare would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, I appreciate it!


End file.
